


break me

by saraheli



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: Being in love with someone who belongs to someone else is never easy, but when Minhyuk finds himself falling for the girlfriend of his best friend, he endures more pain than happiness.





	break me

Things weren’t always like this.

They used to be good. You used to speak with him every day, go out and have fun with him, not have to wonder if he was alright. But now things had been different for long enough that you could feel it. You could feel the space between the two of you like a gap between your skin and your muscle: painfully and constantly.

But he’d been dodging your calls and you’d been getting news of his whereabouts from his Instagram as if you were just like any other outsider. It was making you feel sicker by the day, but he wasn’t feeling much better.

Minhyuk spent most of his time alone if he could help it. Well, not alone, just not with you. He was traveling like crazy and keeping himself absurdly busy. He hardly allowed himself time off anymore and, when you asked, he would blame his lack of communication on this, but this was, obviously, untrue.

He kept himself busy for the same reason that he wasn’t speaking with you: heartbreak.

He had known from the get-go that he shouldn’t fall for you, but from the first moment Yukwon had introduced the two of you, he was taken with you. He got closer to you than he knew that he should and he kept getting closer until he couldn’t take it anymore. You would never be his, so he needed some space.

But you didn’t want space. You wanted your best friend back. So, you forced his hand. You found out where he would be and when and you went to meet him.

This place wasn’t what you had expected it to be. It was dark and filled with voices and the smells of those who were having days far worse than yours. You passed this bar frequently, so it’s not as if it were completely unfamiliar, but you couldn’t place Minhyuk here among the lonely drunkards and gamblers.

When you did spot him, however, it was even more unsettling.

He looked just like himself, but so much sadder than the last time you had met. His hair was horribly disheveled and he stared up at the television above the bar as if it were the only light in the whole place.

You approached where he sat and took the seat beside him.

“I didn’t know you liked places like this.”

He jumped at the sound of your voice and looked over at you, blinking a few times as if to reassure himself that you were real.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been looking for you. You haven’t been returning my calls, so I figured I’d force you to talk to me,” you said with a proud little smile.

“I wish you wouldn’t have come.” He said, standing from his seat. His eyes were dark as they looked away from you.

“I know, but, what’s been up with you lately? It feels like you’ve dropped off the face of the planet.” You waved off the bartender and watched Minhyuk intently.

“That was the goal, or, space at least. I just…I can’t do this here.” He laughed bitterly and stepped away from the bar. Now, you stood up, too.

“Do what? I just want to talk to you, see how you’ve been which is, apparently, not good.” You said, furrowing your eyebrows.

“How are you so oblivious?” Minhyuk asked, finally bringing his eyes up to meet yours. “I’m falling apart right here in front of you and it’s like you can’t even see me.”

The way his voice shook sent you flying back into your memories. It occurred to you finally all of those private looks the two of you shared, all the times he had stopped himself from coming any closer, all the times he had watched Yukwon hold your hand and kiss your lips. You remember the way his face fell with each caress your boyfriend took of you and the way he looked now in the dim lights of the bar wasn’t too far from that.

But that couldn’t be true. That place your mind went couldn’t be right, Minhyuk couldn’t be in love with you. That would break things.

“I…I can’t do anything.” You said, “You won’t tell me what’s hurting you.”

You knew.

“It’s you!” He snapped, the restaurant quieting at the outburst, “God, you’re going to break me!”

You knew.

You were silent.

The bar noise resumed.

The world resumed, but faster than before. He seemed to rush away from you, and people flooded into the spaces around you. You couldn’t catch him, only retake your seat and try to keep your breathing steady.

Once you found him in the crowd again, you knew you had to let him go.

It had taken every piece of him for Minhyuk to walk out on you that night. His heart ached for you, for things to be simpler than they were. He wiped hot tears from his cheeks as he remembered how happy you made his friend, and how happy he made you, knowing that he didn’t fit.

He wandered until he reached an empty park and finally let himself cry. He stayed there until he couldn’t cry anymore; until he couldn’t feel anymore, and then he went back home. He knew that the hurt would go away, but it was hard to tell if he wanted it to.


End file.
